


I Got These Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: :, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Love, Soulmates, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eighteen years ago Azul Diamond's baby sister Rosa died. Going to her sister's favorite bar on the anniversary of her death Azul's life is turned upside down as her dead sister's ghost insists that the man she met at the bar is in fact her soulmate and it's her job to get them together.Now Azul has to fall in love with the man meant for her but his over protective best friend, her dead sister, a notable age gap between him and her, and some details about his past aren't gonna make it easy(Written & Orignally Posted By Jonathan R. Doe)





	I Got These Feelings

Looking at the bright pink neon of the sign hanging above the door, Azul wondered why Rosa had such a particular attachment to this bar. It was small, cramped, and positively reeked of cheap cigarettes and sweat yet for some odd reason Rosa had always liked it.  
Azul there is no place like The Pink Palanquin. It is positively unique.

Smiling at that thought Azul stepped off of her car and made her way into the dingy dive bar. Stepping through over the threshold of the door she took a look around. The bar was packed and practically filled to capacity. The bright pink paint on the walls was faded and peeling in several places and cigarette smoke hung in the air like a fog. Walking through the crowded room of people Azul made her way to the bar. Taking a seat on an empty stool she listened to the song that was playing on the old worn jukebox in the corner. It was a song she had heard plenty of times before.

What's The Use Of Feeling, Blue? by Rebecca Sugar.

The song reminded her of Jaune. The way she constantly insisted that they move on with their lives and let Rosa just become a faded memory. Azul couldn't do that especially not to her baby sister whose life been cut short.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked suddenly drawing Azul away from her thoughts.

Looking at the bartender Azul smiled wondering what a woman as beautiful as her was doing in a dingy place such as this. Her dark blue hair covered her eyes but brought attention to her sharp nose and kind smile. Her voice was soft and those six simple words rolled off her tongue like a gentle melody.

"A glass of bourbon please." Azul said ordering Rosa's favorite drink.

"Coming right up." The bartender replied softly giving her a kind smile.

As she waited for the bourbon she remembered the first time she came here with Rosa. She had been so happy as her bright pink lipstick shined in the dull lights of the bar. The joyful melodic sound of her laugh echoing throughout the bar as she joked and flirted with the bartender. She had put at least ten dollars into that damn jukebox playing different songs that she knew Gwyn, Jaune, and she liked. Getting them to dance and let their worries fall to the wayside.

"Here ya go miss. Just holler if you need anything else." The bartender said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Azul said as slowly began drinking the bitter beverage.

As she placed the glass down she felt a pit form in her stomach. This was Rosa's favorite drink. She ordered every time she came here. It never failed every time she came to this bar she sat in this very seat and ordered this very drink. For twelve years straight she came here to unwind because this was her favorite place. It was her sanctuary.

But she had stopped coming here eighteen years ago.

She had died on her way here. She had died on the way to her own private sanctuary. A place where she was loved and cherished and safe.

Betrayed by the woman who had promised to protect her with her life.

The very same woman who had accompanied her sister to this very bar countless times. Sharing stories and drinking right along side Rosa in the ultimate display of love and friendship.

"Here, take this." A kind voice said suddenly as a napkin was passed to her.

"Thank you." Azul said taking the napkin from a scruffy bearded man with long brown hair wearing a red t-shirt.

"No problem." The man said softly, "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"No not really," Azul said as she wiped away the tears that had begun to flow freely as she thought of her precious baby sister, "but it would be better if I did. Wouldn't it?"

"Maybe." The man said looking at her with a sympathetically, "Though if you really don't want to I won't pressure you to."

Letting out a sigh Azul finished her bourbon before she began, "I lost my sister several years ago and every year on the anniversary of her death....I....um....come here because it was her favorite place." Azul finished quietly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The man said softly, "It's never easy losing someone that you love."

"I take it you lost someone as well." Azul says recognizing the pain the man has in his eyes as she felt tears coming to her eyes yet again.

"Yes I have. My wife passed away fourteen years ago giving birth to our son." He says mournfully sitting down next to her.

"I'm...I'm sorry I can only imagine what it must feel like to lose someone as important as a spouse." Azul said slowly taking his hand and squeezing it.

"It's awful honestly," he said slowly, "but she gave me an amazing son who reminds that she may be gone but she'll never be truly forgotten."

"How can you be so certain that you won't forget her?" Azul asked voicing her deepest fear.

"To be honest I'm not certain." He said softly as he let out a sigh, "But I am certain that even if I do forget that the precious moments we had did happen and nothing can change that. Nothing can change the fact that she and I truly loved one another."

"That is a beautiful sentiment." Azul said thinking of every precious moment she had with Rosa, "My name is Azul by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Azul. My name is Greg." He replied with a smile before gesturing for the bartender to come over, "I'd like to get her another glass of what she was drinking before and a shot of Jim Bean."

"Alright I'll be right back." The bartender said with a smile.

"Thank you Greg but you didn't have to do that." Azul said quietly.

"I insist." He replied, "After all it's not everyday I get the chance to help someone through the pain of losing someone."

"Here ya go." The bartender said handing Azul her glass as she poured Greg a shot.

"Thanks." Greg said gratefully.

"Thank you." Azul said before turning to Greg, "Why did you offer that napkin?"

"I saw a beautiful woman in pain and I knew that I had to help her and I knew that if I didn't I'd feel awful for not trying to help someone in their time of need." Greg explained before drinking his shot.

"So you legitimately wanted to help and weren't trying to take advantage of a "beautiful" woman?" Azul inquired despite the feeling in her gut telling her that all he wanted to do was help.

"Yes I just wanted to help." He said simply, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression by calling you beautiful. It's just you really are."

Azul looked at herself in the dirty mirror behind the bar and wondered what he saw in her. Her long hair was no longer blonde but a snowy white color and her eyes were world weary and heavy with grief. Her cheeks were narrow and her chin was slightly pointed. Not to mention her simple blue dress was modest and didn't bring attention to her bust or her behind yet he had insisted that she was beautiful as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I find it hard to believe that you find me beautiful Greg." Azul said skeptically, "You know I am not some floozy that will swoon because you pretend to take an interest in her well being and buy her a drink."

"I never thought you were that way Azul." Greg replied sadly, "I just wanted to help you if I could. Like I said before I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

Azul instantly felt guilty at her outburst as Greg looked at her sadly before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Go after him and apologize Azul." Rosa said suddenly from beside her, "He's a good man who just wanted to help you out. Hell you might even realize that you like him."

Deep down Azul knew that Rosa wasn't really sitting next to her having a glass of bourbon telling her to follow after Greg but as she saw the way the dull lights of the bar caused her pink lipstick to shine as her lips pulled into a gentle smile before telling her yet again to go after him Azul couldn't help but listen to her baby sister's advice.

Running toward the doors she quickly made her way outside looking for any sign of Greg. Scanning the parking lot she saw him getting into a van with the words Mr. Universe painted proudly on the side on the far right end of parking lot. Running toward the van she hoped that he wouldn't drive off before she could apologize.

It seemed that someone was listening to her silent pleas because his van stalled and refused to start as she closed the distance between to the van. Narrowly avoiding getting hit by a car leaving the parking lot she finally made it to his van. Gently tapping on the window she saw him look absolutely shocked as turned to face her before he rolled down the window.

"I'm sorry for my outburst in the bar." Azul said quickly realizing that she was rather nervous, "It's just I'm not really used to people trying to actually help me."

"It's okay. I understand you don't have to apologize." Greg said hanging his head, "I shouldn't have said the whole beautiful thing. It was wrong and uncalled for."

"Apologize again and offer to buy him a drink." Rosa said suddenly leaning against the van, "He won't accept the drink but he will accept the apology."

"Greg it wasn't uncalled for and you aren't at fault here. I am and I'm sorry for making you feel bad." Azul said taking Rosa's advice yet again, "Please let me buy you a drink to make it up to you."

"Apology accepted but I'm going to have turn the offer for a drink." Greg said sighing softly.

"Ask him for his number." Rosa commanded, "Then give him your's trust me you won't regret this."

"Can I get your number? So maybe we can figure out an alternative way to make things up to you." Azul said wondering why the hell she was listening to a hallucination of her sister's advice.

"Alright." Greg said writing down his number before handing it to her.

"Here let me give you my number." Azul said writing it down for him, "I'll see you later Greg."

"See ya Azul." He said with a wave before rolling up his window and starting his van.

Walking to her car she looked over her shoulder as he backed up and drove off. Unlocking her car she checked her back seat before getting into the driver seat. Letting out a sigh she started her car not noticing that Rosa was sitting in the passenger seat.

"He won't call you first because he thought that you gave him your number as an act of pity." Rosa said with a sigh snickering as Azul jumped clearly shocked at the fact her sister was sitting in the passenger seat, "I'll explain what's going on when we get to your house."

"You're not real. You can't be real." Azul said shocked.

"Just drive to your damn house Azul." Rosa said irritably, "Try not to crash before you get there."

\---

The drive to Azul's home was tense because she was positive that this was either some sort of dream or that blue haired bartender had slipped something into her drink. After all it's wasn't possible that Rosa was a ghost haunting her. That'd be absolutely preposterous. Ghosts weren't real and her sister had died sixteen years ago. Meaning there was no way she was sitting in the passenger seat looking bored out of her mind as Azul made the twenty minute trip home.

As she parked her car Azul really hoped that whatever was happening to her would be explained soon. There was no way in hell she could take this much longer. Getting off her car she watched as Rosa looked around at her yard before walking to door step scoffing at she looked at her door mat.

"Seriously?" Rosa said shaking her head, "Wipe your paws. You haven't owned a dog since after I died."

Azul just walked past her and unlocked the door. As she stepped into her house she turned on the lights before setting her purse on the end table next to coat rack before sitting down on the living room couch.

Watching as Rosa sat down in the chair by the fire place. Azul began to closely look at Rosa. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a large smiley face on it. Her pixie cut blonde hair had a light stripe of pink on the left side. Her blue jeans had slight tears in them and her pink sneakers had tightly tied black laces on them. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as the light hit them while her bright pink lipstick shined as she scowled angrily. Her slightly tanned skin seemed slightly paler than Azul remembered.

"So if you're done staring at me like I'm some sorta dangerous animal I'd like to explain what the hell's going on." Rosa said clearly feeling irritated.

"You're dead." Azul said trying to figure out why she wasn't waking up from this dream.

"And you're really good at pointing out the obvious." Rosa replied sarcastically, "Now let's get down to brass tacks. Yes I am dead. No I am not an angel. Yes I am here to help you. No one else can see or hear me. Oh and do you have any cookies or just something sweet in general? I am really in the mood for something sweet."

"What?" Azul said feeling like she was suffering from a stroke.

"I am a ghost here to help you get with," Rosa sighed before continuing, "this is gonna sound corny as hell but your soulmate."

Azul just stared at Rosa like a deer in the headlights feeling confused.

"Shit man. I shoulda known that this wouldn't be easy." Rosa said to herself running her hand through her hair, "Ya know what let's just make this easier on the two of us. Ask me something only you and I know."

"Fine." Azul said figuring she might as well just accept the fact that this was a dream and just run with it, "What was the name of the first boy I kissed?"

"That's a trick question because you've never kissed a guy though Agatha Holly did get a sex change after you broke up....so....yeah, no you haven't kissed a guy." Rosa said with a shrug.

"Okay then." Azul said knowing Rosa was the only one who knew that, "So how come you're here to help me find my "soulmate" Rosa?"

"I had two choices help you or become a guardian angel for some chick whose parents had the brilliant idea to name her S." Rosa said bitterly, "I'd rather help you then some chick that looked like the punk rock version of Rose."

"I thought you said you weren't an angel." Azul said as she began to wonder if she was really dreaming.

"I'm not." Rosa said with a sigh, "I'm your own personal soulmate detector or maybe soulmate guardian is a better description. Whatever it's weird."

"So how long do you have?" Azul asked.

"Til one of you dies." Rosa said simply.

"So is that a long time?" Azul inquired worried.

"I dunno Azul." Rosa said with a shrug, "I only know stuff about your soulmate that's it."

"So who is she?" Azul asked curiously.

"HIS name is Greg." Rosa answered ignoring the look on Azul's face, "Yeah the guy from the bar."

"Why him?" Azul asked.

"Because he's the one person truly meant for you." Rosa said letting out a tired sigh, "Just trust me he's the guy for you."

"He's well...um -" Azul said thinking about the slightly bald, overweight man.

"Not a super model or the prized pick of the litter. Yeah I know." Rosa interrupted, "I really wish I could tell you about what makes him so special but that's against the rules."

"Wait there are rules?"

"Yeah they come in a nice little leather bound black book."

"Really?"

"No. Now here's what I can and can't do." Rosa said picking up a pen and piece of paper quickly writing down a list, "Here don't lose this because I refuse to write it down again."

Picking up the piece of paper Azul was surprised to see her sister's neat handwriting again.

**_List Of Shit I Can And Can't Do_ **

**_I Can_ **

**_Give advice (Like at the bar)_  **  
**_Slightly influence his decisions (Like wear black socks or don't stare at her ass)_  **  
**_Talk to you in depth about anything he decides to tell you about himself (ONLY after he tells you NOT before)_  **  
**_Make other women/men lose interest in him (TRUST ME! THIS WILL BE USEFUL)_  **  
**_Save his or your life ONCE in case something happens causing you or him to die (DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME!!! I'M FUCKING SERIOUS AZUL!!!)_  **  
**_Eat and drink (Stock up on sweets)_ **

**_I Can't_ **

**_Tell you anything he refuses to tell you himself first_  **  
**_Make him or anyone else besides you see me_  **  
**_Make you or him love each other (It has to occur naturally I'm just here to nudge you two towards one another)_  **  
**_Make someone who loves him lose interest (Like Hallmark Channel or RomCom type love not like you're man I love you type love)_ **

"So you know everything about him?" Azul asked looking up from the paper.

"Yup." Rosa said simply.

"So did he really lose his wife?" Azul asked.

"Yup." Rosa replied, "Exactly like he said fourteen years ago during child birth."

"Did he really mean it when he said I was beautiful?" Azul asked curiously.

"Yup, he wouldn't have said it otherwise. You also really hurt his feelings with your I'm not a floozy bullshit." Rosa said with a raised eyebrow, "First person to compliment you in for-fucking-ever and you be a bitch to him. Thank you for making my job easier. Ya dick."

"Eighteen years and you're still abrasive." Azul said secretly glad her sister was back even if this was some kinda crazy dream.

"Kiss my ass. Now go to bed but send him a goodnight text before you crash." Rosa ordered as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Will he like that?" Azul shouted.

"Yup." Rosa shouted back, "Now just up and send the fucking text."

Taking out her phone Azul quickly typed Greg's phone number before typing out her text.

**Azul : Hello Greg it's Azul I just wanted to text you and say again that I'm sorry**

"Don't send that text!" Rosa shouted as the sound of pans falling to floor came out of the kitchen, "Just say Hello Greg it's Azul I'm about to crash out and I wanted to make sure you got my number good night smiley face. Don't apologize again."

"Okay." Azul said wondering how Rosa knew what she was about to text.

**A : Hello Greg it's Azul I'm about to go to bed and I wanted to make sure you got my number before I did good night :)**

Sending it Azul stood up and walked to her room. Quickly changing into her blue nightgown she laid down on her bed hoping that this wasn't a dream and was really happening.

\---

Waking up the following morning Azul laughed as she recalled the crazy dream she had. Rosa was a ghost sent to help her find her soulmate. Shaking her head Azul laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the dream as she made her way into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water.

As she passed by the living room something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Sitting cross legged on the couch was her baby sister. She was watching cartoons as she used her fingers to scoop out peanut butter out of the jar.

"Rosa?" Azul asked surprised.

"No I'm the fucking tooth fairy." She replied irritably.

"So last night wasn't a -" Azul began feeling sick suddenly.

"A weird ass dream brought on by bourbon and grief?" Rosa interrupted, "Nope. Now go get ready. Make sure you wear something nice. We're going to try and salvage your's and Greg's relationship well what will become your relationship."

Instead of replying Azul fainted hitting the wool carpet with a soft thump.

"Well, shit." Rosa said looking at Azul, "Fuck it I'll wake her up in ten minutes." She said with a sigh.

Scooping up more peanut butter she began thinking about how she was gonna break it to Azul that Rose was Greg's wife and that that helping her and him fall in love was the only chance she had at getting into heaven otherwise it was back to the waiting room for the rest of eternity.

Looking up she let out a sigh, "I bet you're laughing your ass aren't ya Rose? Watching the woman you claimed to love attempting to set up her sister with the man who loved you unconditionally." Looking back at Azul she exhaled, "Well let's get to it then. After all these soulmates aren't just gonna randomly fall in love."


End file.
